Conventional methods for fabricating contact-making connections essentially comprise providing a substrate that has electronic circuit units, depositing an intermediate layer for the purpose of filling the interspace between the electronic circuit units, depositing an insulation layer on the electronic circuit units and on the intermediate layer, and depositing a masking layer on the insulation layer.